A SLYTHERIN REWRITE
by hinagiku234
Summary: Second year with an unexpected twist what if harry was approached by the renown ice queen of Slytherin seeking help from the terror that was wreaking havoc in the walls of Hogwarts can they stop the monster in time. HarryxDaphne paring with major Dumbledore and Weasley bashing. *under went major update*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is an edit of the prologue and many things would have been changed although the plot will remain the same I would like to thank my first reviewer Seikunaras for the advice.**

 **Disclaimer: in no way or form do I own harry potter it solely belongs to jk rowling.**

 **Prologue**

Pain nothing but mind numbing pain, it was the only constant in his life, his sole companion during his entire life. Lying bloodied on the floor, he gave a wry grin at his fate ' _look at me defeater of one of the dark lord he who must not be named, revered hero of the wizarding world at the mercy of muggles none other than his own relatives if only the others could see him now? Malfoy would have laughed at him, Hermione and ron would no doubt worry about him, right?'_ he thought to himself. He could still remember how he came to be in this state:

 _Dumbledore with his ever present twinkle smiling at him and informing that he has to go back to the Dursleys at the end of the school year had shook him to the core, eleven years of pain and suffering immediately brought back to his mind from its hidden depths, he tried he really tried to please them but nothing got them to even appreciate him a bit , harry opened his mouth to inform the headmaster about his predicament, he told him about the beatings he told them about what they did when he got good marks on his exam, he told him where he slept but dumbledore had ignored his protests and firmly told him that he has to return, the headmaster had told him perhaps they might have changed while he was away at school, perhaps they might love him if he goes back to them, with a mournful look at the headmaster harry nodded his head meekly and left the headmasters office. During the leaving feast harry was quiet already shrinking into his shell but he thought ' surely the headmaster wont lie to me'_ with that he shook off his worries and enjoyed with his friends.

On the train ride back he sat lost in his thoughts hoping that professor Dumbledore will be right and the Dursleys loved him, stepping out of the platform harry smiled to himself and looked around his hopes high when he saw his relatives, he started walking towards them with the smile still on his face only to be stopped in his track as they inturn saw him, they wore an angry scowl, eyes filled with hate, his aunt sniffed at him disdainfully and looked away ,his heart plummeting in his chest seeing the looks directed at him. _**"well boy don't stand there gaping move"**_ his uncle bellowed at him his hateful eyes boring into shattered emerald eyes. Harry mentally berated himself as he followed his relatives for even toying with the idea of the Dursleys loving him, he cursed Dumbledore for even prompting the idea that the Dursleys might have changed. Stopping in front of a shiny car harry hauled his trunk and hedwigs cage into the car before getting in himself. The drive back to privet drive was filled with nothing but demeaning comments about his parents and an occasional punch thrown here and there by dudley, who got praised for what he did. As they approached the neighborhood harry shrunk back into his seat, as if trying to vanish from sight.

As soon as the car had stopped he was dragged into the house without even being given a chance to collect his belongings, harry flailed wildly in his uncles surprisingly iron like grip, trying to loosen the grip on him as harry was dragged up the stairs into the attic. He was thrown against the wall making him widen his eyes in pain falling to the ground he looked up and saw his uncle towering over him with a maniacal smile and a belt in his hands.

" _**crack"**_ the sound of the belt hitting his skin reverberated through the entire room, lash after lash followed blood splattered on the floor painting the dull brown floor boards in a dark crimson, harry kept his mouth tightly shut not giving his uncle the satisfaction of hearing him scream but his uncle persisted till harry was a whimpering, shivering mess. Several hours later Vernon left the room with a satisfied smile on his face and made his way down to the kitchen.

Back in the room a figure laid on the ground giving an occasional shudder, the moonlight streaming through the sparkling window showed a truly gruesome sight his back noting but a bloodied mess, bits of pieces of skin hanging onto dear life, his arm twisted at an odd angle showing that it was clearly broken, his face heavily bruised making it look swollen, tear tracks running down his now closed emerald eyes if not for the bright red scar on his forehead none would have recognized him to be harry potter. Then suddenly he vanished with a slight " _ **pop!"**_

 **AN: Aaaaaaaanddd that's it for the prologue hope you enjoyed it and please review ill be even be editing the first chapter but for now ill tear it down see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: O.O*sees the number of views and faints* wasn't expecting that. Sorry for the long wait folks but my exams are coming up so have to prepare so this will be my last chapter for a while I'm definitely not leaving just on a temporary hiatus well now that's out of the way I present to you the first official chapter enjoy folks.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not owm the wonderful world of harry potter it all belongs to the awesome jk Rowling.**

**Chapter 1**

' _Harry, look it's a book about the potters' said a gentle voice almost whispering. A small hand tugged on his pulling him towards the huge bookshelves filled to the brim and almost overflowing with tomes, amongst those books his eyes landed on the oldest looking tome, it was covered with dust as if it hasn't been moved from its place for the past decade or so. He reached for it desperately however failing as he was too short to reach it , he blushed as soft giggling reached his ears although it also made him give a small smile and shrug, a small white hand reached for it and hauled it down to the table nearest to the shelf , the book made a small thud as the thick leather made contact with the wooden table. Harry observed the cover closely it was thick that much he could tell but the gild inlaid to the leather and the small vine like markings amazed him the small red jewel inlaid to the leather was giving off small pulses of light making it look as if the book was alive he reached for the book slowly laying his hands on the gold markings_ _,tracing them when he was shaken out of his musings by an impatient huff which came from his side he gently lifted the cover , peering at the small writing seeing the names written made him pause, and begin to flip the pages at a hurried pace stopping only upon reaching a half filled page he looked at the last name there it was 'HARRY JAMES POTTER SON OF JAMES CHARLUS AND LILLY MARIE POTTER NEE EVANS'. He felt tears prickling his eyes as he looked at the names and caressed them several times above his name his father's name was written just the same as his ' JAMES CHARLUS POTTER SON OF CHARLUS IGNOTUS AND DOREA CASSEIOPEIA POTTER NEE BLACK' causing harry to give a pause it was common knowledge that James father was Fleamont potter and Euphemia potter, storing that bit of information away for later he turned to the figure next to him and said ' hey…?'_

Harry woke up to breathing heavily and covered in sweat in the cot next to his he saw ron snoring away oblivious to his surrounding normally harry would have smiled at his antics but today wasn't it he felt as if he was missing something important. He recalled his dream it felt so peaceful so calm he couldn't see his companions face as it was obscured by the incoming light he wondered who it was it almost felt real as if he had experienced it he recalled the softness of the leather, the intricate inlaid gold and the soft warmth of the red jewel he clearly remember the roughness of the old paper and the small but sharp pain that lanced through his hand as he flipped the pages at a hurried pace , wait that's it the small cut it surely would have left a mark if it was real. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, breathing out he unfurled his hands and lifted them to his face he closely looked at his fingers recalling each and every single one till he saw it , it was small but he noticed it a small whitish scar right where he felt the pain in the dream or was it the memory , now more awake he lifted his sleeves he saw several markings which he wasn't familiar with but the oddest one was the small blue capital D on the inside of his biceps. Harry felt confused was he losing his memory but surely that wasn't it he remember every single major events of his life meeting Hermione and Ron ,Hagrid ,Hogwarts , his parents' names, his fifth birthday but he couldn't recall anything from the past summer almost as if his memories of that particular time had been gone it is surely odd. He finally decided to ask Ron about it when he woke up but before he did that he took several pieces of parchment, his ink well and his quill and began to write a few minutes later he had three different letters one for Hermione asking about memory based spells and how they work the other two for himself one he buried in a hidden pocket in his trunk and the other on the table. Feeling cramped he stood up and stretched heading out of the room.

' _Several hours later'_

Harry had got to say it Mrs Weasley made the best breakfast ever although he still couldn't stomach too much food , harry finished his food and sat back observing the Weasley siblings arguing back and forth with each other even the slightly mellowed Ginny was taking part in the argument , he smiled to himself as he observed the scene with a slight bit of envy how he wished he could have his family even for one day thinking of family made him remember what happened early that morning with a grim look of determination on his face he asked Ron if he could spare sometime to speak with him, Ron gave him a befuddled look and hesitantly nodded wolfing down two pieces of toast at once.

Later that evening the two friends made their way to the room they were sharing, sitting on their respective beds harry looked at Ron with a grim look and asked " _mate I can trust you with anything right?"_ although the reply was hesitant he nodded his head smiling harry began to tell Ron what he had discovered while harry was telling Ron what happened Ron's face paled at first then it began to change to a purplish hue which returned to its original colour, his face remained stony till harry finished talking there was a tense silence till he heard soft giggling coming from Ron which evolved into full blasted laughter harry sat back observing his friend then Ron said " _harry I'm pretty sure it was only a dream I wonder if you have gone mental after all those days without food at the Dursleys"_ nonetheless it was safe to say that Ron believed he was mental Ron went downstairs to tell his dad about the hole in the broom shed while harry was lounging in the room he recalled the letter he had written to Hermione thinking that she might have an answer to his dilemma he tied the letter to Hedwig laid down on his bed looking forward to the trip to Diagon alley tomorrow and with that he was asleep he did not notice someone slowly entering the room before taking the letter and leaving the room almost silently.

That night harry did not dream but he saw flashes of a bright smile and shimmering ice blue eyes and golden hair gleaming in the sunlight and gentle laughter.

The next morning harry woke up with a smile he didn't remember what he dreamt about but he recalled a gentle smile and that was all humming a little tune to himself he got himself ready for the day and made his way downstairs still humming to himself , however the sight of professor Dumbledore at the middle of the Weasleys kitchen made him pause, he stiffened further as the headmaster turned around his face hard as stone gazing at him with a glare quick as lightning the headmaster pointed his wand at harry making him shake in his place Harrys vision became dark as the headmaster began to mutter something flashes of memories flashed through his mind the gentle and kind laughter, bright crimson eyes peering at him with admiration, horses grazing on a hill ,a magnificent castle and lastly his parents wedding picture the last thing he saw before he blanked out was ron looking down at him with a malicious grin on his face.

By the time he woke up it was already sunset the headmaster sat next to him giving him a worried look harry groaned before he gingerly touched his temple massaging it slightly peering at the headmaster he asked what had happened the head master gave a small smile and told him that he took a small tumble down the stairs harry nodded his head slightly feeling relieved that nothing had happened but he felt so empty as if something was missing he felt grief well up inside of him at something but he couldn't remember. The headmaster left shortly after dinner, harry was sad that he missed out on being able to go to Diagon alley but was glad the Weasleys got him all which he needed although they seemed a little bit worn to him when Ron and harry made their way up the stairs Ron had a huge satisfied smile on his face while harry felt a little apprehensive of Ron they quietly went to bed without staying up it wasn't long before Ron began to snore. Feeling restless he decided to ready his trunk for school getting up he quietly pulled the trunk to the base of his bead and began to organise them in a much orderly manner than which it previously was in going through his belongings he noticed that he had some new robes as well as a new dragon hide boot he also saw a silver serpent clasp with two blue sapphires glinting at him putting it away he lifted Dudley's hand me downs and began to refold them as he lifted one of those ghastly shirts something fell onto the ground making a small clinking sound as it hit the floor harry immediately grabbed the thing and held it out in the moonlight so that he could see clearly, his breath caught in his throat as he stared at it , it looked almost similar to an icicle but the inside was hollow not that it was empty there was a green vine climbing in many directions in the middle of it almost as if it were made from magic the vines were dusted with bits of white as if it had snowed on the vine but what caught his eye was the miniscule snitch fluttering around the vine. There was a thick chord attached to it almost as if it should be worn as a necklace he tied it firmly around his neck before he took it between his hands and was surprised once more the icicle was cold to touch which was pleasant as the night was hot smiling to himself he picked up the shirt again this time being more careful, he smiled again when he saw a small piece of parchment in one of the breast pockets. he pulled it out and held it out to the moonlight, he saw a flowing script on it which simply said " _hoped you like it fangs ¬wolf¬"_ he didn't know why but those words had made him smile he placed the piece of parchment in the photo album before gazing longingly at the picture of his parents , he clutched the necklace in his hand letting the coldness wash over him before he fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his face oblivious of the malicious intent of those around him.

 **AN; and that's the end of chapter 1 if you have any questions feel free to pm me and please guys review favourite and follow ill make the next chapter longer hope you enjoyed it see ya next chapter :]…..**


End file.
